Rhea Durant
Rhea Rosemary Durant was born on the 24th of November, 2076 to Wendy Edwards and William Durant in Leeds, England. She had a relatively normal childhood, but things weren't always easy. Her father struggled with his mental health, which often caused him to be verbally abusive towards his wife and daughter, especially regarding their magic. Prior to attending Hogwarts, Rhea was home-schooled. This was so her father could keep a closer eye on her progress. Unfortunately, this had a negative effect on Rhea's confidence and magical ability. She was unable to perform magic that other children her age could do. In 2090, her parents divorced and everything changed for Rhea. Her mother met someone new, too. Huw Edwards was a nice guy and they soon had a son together, Fowl Cole-Edwards (b. June 19, 2092) - Rhea's half-brother. Their second child, Kestrel Edwards, was born October 5, 2096. Rhea attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2092 (her Fourth Year) until 2096. She was sorted into Ravenclaw House. During her Sixth and Seventh Years, she was Beater for Ravenclaw House Quidditch team. She graduated from Hogwarts with 7 OWLs and 6 NEWTs. Currently, she works as a Sales Assistant in a record store, takes regular dance classes, and sees a therapist. Life is pretty good for Rhea. For now, she lives with her mother, step-father, two siblings, and her cat, Asher. Personality TBA, but lol, grumpy History Rhea Rosemary Durant was born on the 24th of November, 2076 to Wendy Edwards and William Durant in Leeds, England. She had a relatively normal childhood, but things weren't always easy. Her father struggled with his mental health, which often caused him to be verbally abusive towards his wife and daughter, especially regarding their magic. Prior to attending Hogwarts, Rhea was home-schooled. This was so her father could keep a closer eye on her progress. Unfortunately, this had a negative effect on Rhea's confidence and magical ability. She was unable to perform magic that other children her age could do. In 2090, her parents divorced and everything changed for Rhea. Her mother met someone new, too. Huw Edwards was a nice guy and they soon had a son together, Fowl Cole-Edwards, Rhea's half-brother. Their second child, Kestrel Edwards, was born October 5, 2096. Rhea attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2092 (her Fourth Year) until 2096. She was placed into Ravenclaw House. During her Sixth and Seventh Years, she was Beater for Ravenclaw House Quidditch team. Her best friend at Hogwarts was Luci Baeva. However, Luci had to leave Hogwarts for personal reasons. They are still best friends, but don't get to see each other often. In the summer of '95, Asher came into her life. He is a grey cat. Her mother bought him for her as a present. Post-Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Rhea started seeing a therapist, going to dance classes, and got a job working in a record shop. She had planned to study Potions at London Wizarding University after graduating from Hogwarts. However, she decided to defer for a year to focus on herself. In the summer of '97, Rhea performed in a dance showcase. So, the year she was going to take before going to university turned into an indefinite amount of time as Rhea found that taking dance classes and working in a record store made her happy and she didn't want to risk that happiness. Hogwarts Fourth Year (2092-2093) TBA / struggled with magic, especially charms / trust issues galore Fifth Year (2093-2094) TBA / Hazen / Diego / OWLs Sixth Year (2094-2095) TBA / Diego / break up / Quidditch, Beater for Ravenclaw / figured out what she wants to pursue Seventh Year (2095-2096) positive attitude? what is that. she's working on it. / met Baylen / Quidditch tryouts / lake w/ Baylen - walked on water and danced / Halloween party / date w/ Baylen (dance troupe and hot chocolate) / Inferi & NEWTs / Prom / went to see Neo in the hospital wing after prom Relationships Family William Durant Rhea doesn't have a good relationship with her father. Wendy Edwards Mother. Married to Huw Edwards. Huw Edwards Huw is Rhea's step-father. Rhea was extremely wary of Huw when he and her mother started dating. Fowl Cole-Edwards Half-brother. Kestrel Edwards Half-sister. Friends * Luciana Baeva * Neo Coelho * Baylen Brown * Hazen Krum * Valko Petrov Luci Baeva Luci is Rhea's best friend. OOC Information * RPed by natekka * Beate Muska (FC) ** Previously: Victoria Moroles * Hot chocolate is Rhea's one true love Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2096